Rompiendo barreras
by Cezar-Fanboy
Summary: Kurt acaba de ser trasladado a la academia Dalton y Blaine párese ser el único interesado en hacerlo sentir bienvenido en ese lugar, sin embargo ese interés pronto se tornará en otro sentimiento de parte de ambos. Aun asi Blaine necesitara un poco de ayuda para armarse de valor y declararse al castaño. ¿Olvide mencionar que Kurt es sordo mudo? Lo se, pésimo pero denle chance :3


Hola!

Bueno pues en esta ocasión les traigo esta historia, un tanto larga, 3,500 palabras, pero una que me encanto escribir, espero que les guste tanto leerla como a mi me gusto escribirla.

Déjenme saber que les pareció por favor! Si les gusto o no, recuerden, sus Reviews son mi única paga aquí ;)

De más esta decir que glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen :)

Normal - Diálogo hablado

MAYÚSCULAS - Diálogo escrito

"Comillas" - Diálogo en lenguaje de señas

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la academia Dalton, era apenas la tercera hora y Jeff ya estaba pidiendo que las clases acabarán, era viernes y Blaine sabia que ese día su rubio amigo tendría su primera cita con Nick, sin embargo a Blaine le molestaba que los balbuceos del rubio no lo dejaran concentrarse en las clases de ese día, más aun que por culpa del otro el profesor les llamara la atención a cada momento...

Estaba a punto de decirle a Jeff por décima vez que se callara cuando algo, o más bien alguien, llamo la atención del pelinegro en la entrada del salón de clases, era un joven, nada feo por cierto, castaño, alto, piel que parecía porcelana y a eso debía de agregar un rostro que los mismos ángeles parecían haber esculpido, sin embargo lo que realmente le llamó la atención a Blaine, ademas del atractivo, fue que antes de entrar el profesor realizo algunas señas con sus manos a lo que el joven solo asintió y se sentó a dos asientos de distancia de ellos.

- Jeff - Susurro el moreno - ¡Jeff! - Dijo más alto esta vez mientras codeaba al rubio - ¿Quien es el? - dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada al castaño

- No lo se Blaine, no lo había visto antes, debe de ser nuevo...

-Eres un genio Jeff, jamás habría adivinado que es nuevo - se burlo el moreno ganándose una fingida mirada de odio por parte del rubio a la que solo respondió riendo bajo.

- Pues ya vez, que harías sin mi... Si tanto quieres saber quien es pregúntaselo tu mismo.

-No, no quiero espantarlo en su primer día - Contesto el moreno regresando la vista hacia su libreta.

- ¿No será que el asustado es otro, Blainy? - Atajó el otro con tono burlón.

-No lo creo, Jeffrey -Contesto el pelinegro copiando el tono de su amigo.

-Eres imposible... - Finalizo el rubio mientras también bajaba la mirada a su libreta y seguía copiando lo que el maestro estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Por el resto de la clase Blaine no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contemplar al recién llegado el cual no parecía siquiera notar que estaba siendo observado por el moreno y se concentraba solamente en escribir todo lo que el maestro estaba poniendo en el pizarrón.

Cuando la clase término Blaine estaba decidido a abordar al castaño para darle la bienvenida en Dalton pero este fue más rápido y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos que en esos momentos inundaban los corredores de la academia, si bien ya tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con el castaño el hecho de que no le hubiera sido posible hacerlo en ese momento le afectó un poco, ya hasta había planeado que diría.

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

Más tarde durante el almuerzo localizo de nuevo al castaño que se encontraba comiendo solo en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Dalton, entre otras cosas, poseía una cafetería muy amplia como para permitirse esos lujos de comer disfrutando de cierta privacidad cosa que el castaño parecía estar disfrutando, quizá por eso a Blaine le costó un poco reunir el valor necesario para acercarse al castaño.

-Ho.. Hola... Soy Blaine - Dijo el moreno mientras esbozaba su mejor sonrisa y estiraba su mano en dirección al castaño esperando respuesta de este.

Sin embargo el castaño ni siquiera pareció notar la presencia del moreno pues su vista seguía fija en su teléfono.

-¿Hola?

Pero la reacción del castaño fue la misma, ignorar al ojimiel.

-aam... ¿En verdad no me escuchas? ¿Hooolaaa?

Nada.

-Sabes, eso que estas haciendo es muy grosero de tu parte, lo único que intentó es ser bueno y amable contigo en tu primer día en Dalton y ¿así es como me lo pagas, ignorandome? ¡Y sin importar que estoy aquí enfrente de ti casi gritandote sigue sin importarte!

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Blaine dio un manotazo en la mesa que el joven castaño vio la mesa moverse y alzo la vista encontrándose con un pelinegro exaltado, con las orejas rojas y una mirada intensa fija en el, lo cual encontró tierno y cómico en lugar de molestarlo.

-¿No piensas decir nada en tu defensa? - Exigió exasperado el Moreno, no que fuera alguien a quien le gustara exigir la atención de los demás, es más, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero la actitud del castaño lo había sacado de sus casillas, ¡Dios! Todo el valor que había necesitado reunir para hablarle y solo miren el resultado.

Sin embargo el joven castaño se limitó a regresar su vista a su celular y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente a lo cual el ojimiel solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y dar media vuelta, de repente ya no se sentía de humor para tratar con el castaño, pero antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta por completo este lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a verlo de frente, una vez que lo hizo extendió su teléfono celular hacia el pelinegro.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer ante la repentina reacción de parte del castaño tomo el celular de este y comenzó a leer lo que había escrito en el.

SOY SORDO. LAMENTO NO HABERME DADO CUENTA DE TU PRESENCIA ANTES. MI NOMBRE ES KURT.

Y si el moreno aun se sentía molesto con el ojiazul dicha molestia desapareció como por arte de magia al leer lo que este había escrito en si celular. Solo un pensamiento surcaba la cabeza del moreno en esos momento, 'eres un idiota Anderson.'

-Y-yo lo-lo lamento mucho, adiós. - 'Si serás idiota Anderson, ¡entiende que no puede oírte!' Se regañó a si mismo el moreno en su mente mientras se despedía con su mano nerviosamente del castaño y salía corriendo de ahí.

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

-Si, definitivamente eres un idiota Anderson.

-Calla Jeff, dime ¿que habrías hecho tu? - Contesto un tanto molesto el moreno.

Cuando salió de la cafetería fue corriendo a buscar a su rubio amigo al cual encontró en una situación un tanto comprometedora en su habitación al lado de su nuevo novio Nick, sin embargo estos lo escucharon, se sentía frustrado, se sentía como un tonto al haber reaccionado de esa manera ante el castaño, Kurt, ahora que lo pensaba Kurt tenia un bello nombre, sin embargo no había sabido que hacer ante la situación.

Nunca antes había tratado con una persona sorda, sabia que Dalton aceptaba estudiantes con capacidades diferentes, pero siempre creyó que estos estaban en un grupo aparte de los demás, aun que, ahora que lo pensaba bien Kurt no había tenido ningún problema durante la clase que habían compartido.

-Te diré lo que Jeff hubiera hecho - Dijo Nick quien se encontraba en la cama junto a Jeff, con este último recargado sobre su pecho. - No se hubiera acercado siquiera, tardo más de un mes en contestarme el saludo, aun lo recuerdo, yo le decía hola y el se limitaba a asentir y apartar la mirada.

-Hey, si lo hacía era por que estaba demasiado nervioso. -Se defendió el rubio -Además ahora que lo recuerdo fui yo quien decidió pedirte una cita por primera vez, si fuera por ti ni siquiera estaríamos juntos aun.

-Basta los dos, aun no se lo que haré, Kurt pensara que me aleje solo por que sordo, se supone que iba a darle la bienvenida y mira como acabo todo - se quejó el moreno mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada.

-Entonces discúlpate con el - Sugirió Jeff.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? No se hablar con señas.

- Escribe una carta, sabe leer, explicale que no sabías que hacer y por eso saliste corriendo. - Esta vez fue el turno de Nick de ayudar.

-Si, no es mala idea. -Admitió el ojimiel. - Hoy podré ir a casa y ahí la haré.

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

Después de que ese día acabo por ser el último fin de semana del mes los estudiantes de Dalton que quisieran, y pudieran, podían ir a sus hogares a pasar unos días con sus familias, sin embargo Blaine tenia otros planes para esos días, sus padres casi nunca se encontraban en casa y Cooper, su hermano mayor, rara vez tenia tiempo para el así que pensaba utilizar su tiempo para escribir una carta lo suficientemente buena como para que el castaño lo perdonara por ser un tonto con el.

Sin embargo Blaine no se esperaba para nada lo que sucedió cuando llego a casa...

-¡Hola hermanito! - Saludo un efusivo Cooper mientras envolvía a Blaine en un fuerte abrazó sacándole el aire.

-¿Pero que...? Coop... No puedo... Respirar...

-Oh Blaine si serás dramático.

-Lo siento Coop pero tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer. Nos vemos luego.

-Alto ahí pequeño saltamontes - Dijo Coop mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza del menor causando que este rodará los ojos por lo de 'pequeño' - Decidí que este fin de semana lo dedicaría exclusivamente a mi hermano pequeño, sabes, tiene mucho que no pasamos tiempo de calidad y que mejor que empezar ahora

-Coop realmente me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero como te dije, tengo cosas que hacer - Se excusó el menor mientras quitaba la mano de su hermano de su cabeza y volvía a subir las escaleras.

-Oh vamos Blainy, ¿dónde quedo tu espíritu de aventura? Te prometo que iremos a cualquier lugar que quieras.

Y eso fue música para los oídos de Blaine, se le acababa de ocurrir una mejor marea de hacer que el castaño lo perdonara.

-Esta buen, quiero ir a la biblioteca.

-¿De verdad Blaine? ¿La biblioteca? ¿Esa es tu idea de una aventura?

-Oh calla Coop, necesito un libro, si me llevas por el prometo pasar el resto del día contigo

-Bien, así será entonces. Ahora veté a cambiar la ropa, no vas a andar por todos lados con tu uniforme de Dalton.

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

Recién llegaron a la biblioteca Blaine fue directo a preguntar si tenían libros para aprender lenguaje de señas, a lo cual la encargada lo guió a dichos libros, no eran muchos pero de algo le servirían.

-Lenguaje en señas, ¿de verdad? - Dijo el mayor mientras le quitaba el moreno uno de los libros que llevaba en las manos. - ¿Ahora en que te metiste Blainy?

-En nada Coop, es solo que, hay un chico nuevo en Dalton y el bueno, es.., sordo, así que quiero aprender como comunicarme con el.

- ¿Y al menos sabes si entiende el lenguaje en señas?

-¿A que te refieres Coop?

-A que no todos los sordos entienden el lenguaje en señas.

-El si, al menos eso creo, cuando llego al salón el profesor le hizo señas para que entrara y se sentara. - Dijo el ojimiel intentando sonar convencido, más para el mismo que para su hermano.

-Esta bien, ¿es todo lo que necesitas?

-Si, ya podemos irnos a casa.

-¿Estas loco verdad? Dijimos que esta tarde sería solo para nosotros, para tener una tiempo de calidad así que ahora te callas y más te vale que lo disfrutes. - Objetó el mayor mientras pasaba si brazo por los hombros del menor. Iba a ser una tarde larga para el ojimiel.

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

Daba comienzo a otra nueva semana en Dalton y el pelinegro no podía estar más nervioso, pasó todo el fin de semana pegado a los libros y unos cuantos vídeos de cursos intensivos para aprender a comunicarse con los sordos. Creyó que sería más difícil pero no fue así, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera nervioso.

Una vez más tenia todo un discurso preparado para el castaño. Ahora solo debía encontrarlo, cosa que no fue difícil pues resulto que esa mañana compartirían clase de matemáticas.

Lamentablemente Kurt llego tarde a la clase por lo cual Blaine no pudo hablar con el antes de comenzar la clase, sin embargo eso no le impidió abordar al ojiazul cuando esta acabo.

Blaine no supo como llamar su atención así que se limitó a ponerse frente al castaño antes de que este saliera del salón y comenzó...

-"Hola Kurt, mi nombre es Blaine, lamento haberme comportado así el otro día contigo, ¿podrás perdonarme? "

Eso definitivamente había sorprendido al castaño, jamas se hubiera imaginado encontrar a alguien más, aparte de los maestros, que supiera hablar en señas.

-"¡Oh por dios! Blaine jamas hubiera imaginado que supieras hablar en señas"

Y Blaine no supo que hacer en ese momento, todo lo que había dicho con señas le había tomado casi tres días aprenderlo y había estado ensayando y ensayando cada seña a fin de que saliera bien y sinceramente no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que Kurt había dicho.

Ahora Blaine no sabia que hacer, pero tampoco quería salir corriendo como la vez pasada, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar su celular y comenzar a escribir bajo la mirada curiosa del castaño, una vez que había finalizado extendió el celular hacia el ojiazul para que leyera.

-LO LAMENTO KURT PERO NO LOGRE ENTENDER NADA DE LO QUE DIJISTE, VERÁS, YO NO HABLO LENGUAJE DE SEÑAS, LO QUE TE DIJE ME TOMO TRES DÍAS APRENDERLO Y LO APRENDÍ SOLO PARA PODER DISCULPARME CONTIGO, PERO ESTOY DISPUESTO A APRENDER, CLARO SI TU ESTAS DISPUESTO A SER PACIENTE CONMIGO :)

Eso si que había sorprendido al castaño, jamas se imagino que el pelinegro se tomará tantas molestias solo para pedir perdón, al fin y al cabo a el ni siquiera le había importado que este saliera corriendo, sin embargo debía admitir que se le hacía admirable, y por que no, tierno, de parte del moreno tomarse tantas molestias por el.

El castaño comenzó a escribir su respuesta en el celular del moreno y una vez había finalizado se lo entrego mientras aprovechaba a salir del salón.

-NO TIENES POR QUE PREOCUPARTE BLAINE, Y CLARO QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A ENSEÑARTE Y PROMETO QUE SERÉ PACIENTE CONTIGO, TE VERÉ MÁS TARDE ENTONCES.

PD1. TE DEJO MI NÚMERO DE CELULAR, PUEDES MANDARME MENSAJES CUANDO QUIERAS ;)

PD2. Y GRACIAS, ES MUY DULCE DE TU PARTE QUE TE TOMES TANTAS MOLESTIAS POR MI, EN VERDAD TE LO AGRADEZCO.

De más esta decir que Blaine estaba rojo como un tomate cuando acabo de leer el mensaje del castaño, no dudo ni dos veces en guardar su número en la agenda del teléfono. Estaba deseando comenzar con sus clases particulares.

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

Los meses a partir de ese momento pasaron rápidos para Blaine, no creyó que la vida de Kurt hubiera sido tan difícil hasta el momento.

Kurt era hijo de nada menos que Burt Hummel, un congresista de Lima, quizá por eso no había tenido problemas con lograr que Kurt entrara a Dalton aun cuando el año ya iba avanzado, sin embargo no por eso la vida había tratado bien al castaño.

Su madre había muerto cuando este aun era muy joven, no había logrado adaptarse a la escuela secundaria normal debido a que los demás se burlaban de su discapacidad y los maestros no estaban del todo capacitados para ayudarlo en clases, aun que tampoco había tenido suerte en la escuela para niños con capacidades diferentes, ahí todo se burlaban de el por otra razón.

¿Qué cual era la razón? Kurt era gay. Blaine sabia lo que se sentía que los demás se rieran y burlaran de el por sus preferencias, sin embargo no se imaginaba lo difícil que había sido para el castaño tener que pasar todo eso sin nadie a su lado que lo apoyara, más aun por la condición en que se encontraba, y esa era la razón por la cual Blaine ahora sentía la necesidad de estar siempre al lado de Kurt, protegiéndolo, ayudándolo, amándolo...

Si, Blaine se había enamorado, las cosas se fueron dando de manera tan natural, Blaine se sentía cómodo al lado de Kurt, sentía que podía ser el mismo y que eso al castaño no le importaba, Kurt era quien lo entendía y lo apoyaba en todo momento aun cuando fallaba y caía el castaño estaba ahí para el, para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero...

¿Y si Kurt no sentía lo mismo por el?

Esa era la pregunta que le había estado dando dolores de cabeza al moreno desde hacía un tiempo y si bien Jeff siempre lo estaba animando a que la única manera de descubrirlo era preguntándoselo Blaine aun no se animaba a hacerlo.

Sin embargo lo último que le había dicho su amigo si que le había calado...

TRES DÍAS ANTES...

-¿Blaine irán con Kurt al baile de fin de año?

-No lo se aun, no e encontrado el momento para pedírselo.

-Blaine por favor, ¿pasas todo el día con el y aun no se lo has podido pedir?

-Claro, para ti es fácil de decirlo, tu ya tienes asegurada tu pareja.

-Pues claro, con quien más iría que con Nick, pero no me querías cambiar el tema, si vas a pedírselo tiene que ser ahora o alguien más lo hará.

-Eso lo se, aun que no estoy seguro que alguien más lo vaya a hacer...

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no notas como los demás miran a Kurt?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Blaine por favor, abre lo ojos, tu no eres el único interesado en Kurt, y así como para ti el hecho de que el sea sordo no es ningún impedimento para los demás tampoco lo será.

-Estas loco Jeff.

-Claro que no, lo que es más, el otro día estaba en la biblioteca cuando Darren llego buscando un libro para aprender señas y a partir de ese momento e notado como le lanza miradas para nada inocentes a Kurt, si no te das prisa Kurt se va a hartar de esperar y le hará caso a otro.

-Pero ni siquiera estoy seguro si el siente lo mismo por mi, quizá el solo me quiere como amigo y yo no...

-Créeme Blaine - Esta vez fue el castaño novio de Jeff, Nick, quien intervino en la práctica de los dos. - Kurt para nada te quiere solo como amigos, se le nota que te quiere tanto o más de lo que tu a el, y concuerdo con Jeff, deberías darte prisa si es que no quieres que se canse de esperar.

-Jamas ganarás si no te arriesgas Blainy - finalizo el rubio mientras salían de la habitación dejando a un confundido Blaine su cama.

Ahora Blaine sabia exactamente que hacer, definitivamente no quería que nadie le robará el cariño de Kurt, el problema era reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo, aun así estaba decidido a que ese día enfrentaría sus miedos, se declararía ante Kurt sin importar cual fuese la reacción de este, no saldría corriendo otra vez...

MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA...

-'¿Listo para irnos Blaine? Muero por un café'

-'Claro Kurt, pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo'

-'Okey, ¿está todo bien Blaine?' - El castaño se preocupó al ver que el moreno comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y más aun cuando vio entrar en el aula a Jeff y Nick.

-'Si, todo esta bien, solo que no es encuentro las palabras necesarias para hacer esto' - confeso nervioso el ojimiel.

-'¿otra vez no recuerdas todas las señas, escríbelo entonces y te diré como decirlo' - señalo el ojiazul mientras comenzaba a sacar una libreta de su mochila.

-'No Kurt' - Dijo mientras tomaba las manos del castaño y volvía a comenzar con sus señas - 'No es eso, verás, hay algo que tiene tiempo que e querido decirte, solo que no encontraba ni el momento ni la forma adecuada para hacerlo'

Kurt estuvo a punto de decir algo pero noto que Jeff le decía con la cabeza que no lo hiciera, que dejará "hablar" al moreno.

-'Veras Kurt, mi mundo estaba tranquilo y ordinario... Luego apareciste por mi vida con esa mirada, con esa sonrisa, con tu temerosa personalidad... Ahora ya nada es como antes, ya has desordenado todo por aquí. Me he enamorado de ti Kurt y nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que si aceptaras ser mi novio' - Confesó el moreno mientras extendía un ramo de flores rojas y amarillas que Nick le había pasado y lo extendía hacia Kurt.

Kurt no podía creerlo, había soñado y fantaseado tanto con ese momento, y ahora que estaba pasando no podía ser más perfecto, varias lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del castaño pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez eran reflejo de su inmensa felicidad, tomo las flores oso para apartarlas de en medio de el y Blaine su se lanzo a abrazarlo, cuando finalizo su agarre besó a su nuevo novio...

-'¿Tomo eso como un si?' -Pregunto con cara divertida el moreno.

-'Te estabas tardando' -Se limitó a "decir" Kurt mientras volvía a besar al ojimiel.

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUES

Coop no lo podía creer, ya decía el que no había sido normal que ese día hacia algunos años su hermano se hubiera visto tan interesado en aprender señas, pero ahí estaba, en medio de ese gran salón al lado de su hermanito, frente al juez diciendo algo en señas que Coop no necesito intérprete para entender su significado por que en la sonrisa de su hermano se reflejaba su significado... 'Si, acepto'.

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Rompiendo Barreras) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

Gracias por leer!

Desde hace unos días comenze a escribir esta historia y pues, después de tanto que estuvo en mi cabeza aquí esta ya, espero les haya gustado.

Me encantaría saber que les pareció, sugerencias, insultos, todo, dejen su Review es mi única paga :3


End file.
